


Our love has no boundaries

by Aprilmay27



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Gen, Pre-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmay27/pseuds/Aprilmay27
Summary: Set pre-Holt from Jake's perspective as he waits the final days, watching as the clock on his wrist gets lower and lower, announcing the moment when he will meet his soulmate.----------------------This is the first fic I've ever written before so be nice 💕





	Our love has no boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written before, so I'm not entirely sure how this works but I hope it's good!

3:08:24:58 is all that’s left. I look back up at the precinct, and briefly close my eyes, allowing myself a moment to gather myself. I open them again and return to my paperwork, willing myself to concentrate. It’s once I’ve read the same sentence for a fifth time when I realise I need to do something else. Opening up google, I type into the stark white search bar ‘how do i prepare to meet my soulmate’. 1 billion results in 0.74 seconds appear before me, and I click on the first link.  
“The days before you meet your soulmate is the scariest time in your life. Knowing the joys that life has to offer you is so close is almost heart wrenching, but don’t worry. Following the steps below will help ensure that these final days are as easy as they can be!”  
My eyes glaze over long before I’ve finished reading, but it’s clear; nothing can help prepare me for the moment I will meet the woman I will spend the rest of my life with. I glance over at Rosa’s desk, but more specifically the golden-framed photo of her wife on her desk. Her sunny smile seemingly infectious, for every time Rosa glances at the photo (which is often), she’d have a huge smile to match. I go to walk over to her, to ask her what it was like meeting her soulmate, but change my mind. We have a very strict rule of our friendship, nothing mushy. I’ll keep it that way for now.  
I meander over to Terry, who looks deep in thought. I’m three feet away from him when he looks over at me and raises his eyebrows. Instantly I feel so stupid for asking, but I mumble out my question while looking to the floor. “What is it, Peralta? I’m very busy working, which you should be doing, by the way.” Taking another step closer I sit down at the chair next to his desk, and repeat my question, “How did you prepare to meet your soulmate?” I mumble out, still far too afraid to say this while looking him in the eye.  
It’s unusual for someone to be 30 years old and still yet to meet their soulmate. I’d rather not let the entire precinct know, but strangely enough, I’m okay with Terry knowing. He smiles a cheesy grin and looks at me, and I feel his eyes bore into me, but I’m still too afraid to look at him in the face. “Man, I remember when I was 4 days out from meeting my soulmate.” He says to me, face alight with joy. “Three and a half days actually”, I say, finally raising my face.  
He gives me a knowing smile. “The days before I met Sharon were the longest days of my life. All I can suggest, other than doing your work, is to find something to do that distracts you completely.” I nod my head as he talks, but can’t help myself from disagreeing with what he said. How am I supposed to wait knowing that she’s out there, probably just as scared as I am? I can’t comfort her, I can’t help her through whats literally the worst time in her life. I don’t even know who she is yet, but if I could take all of her pain away I’d do it without a second thought.  
“Jake, you just have to keep going on with your life.” Terry’s words penetrate my thoughts, and I take it as my cue to get back to work. I desperately think of something funny to say as I walk out, but all that comes out is a messy blur of different words. He raises an eyebrow at me as I half run back to my desk, and plop myself down on my chair. Glancing at the chair opposite me, I wonder about when I’ll get a new partner, but McGintely promises I’ll get one soon, so until then I guess I’ll have to wait. I look back down at my wrist, a new habit that I haven’t been able to stop myself from doing. 3:08:23:21. Time sure is moving slowly right now, and the black ink on my wrist is eager to remind me. I turn my head back down to my desk, refusing to get behind on my paperwork.

 

I roll over in bed, just making out the black writing on my wrist, 2:22:14:58. I sigh and throw my head back against the pillow. I never used to want my soulmate this bad, my parents were soulmates and look at how well that worked out. But the finality of this, the lead up to finally meeting the person perfect for me was almost overwhelming. I shut my eyes and try to picture her; ideals of joking banter every day filled my head, and slowly I drift off again thinking about how in just 2 days I’ll never be lonely again.  
My phone beeps in the corner of my room, and I inwardly scream. The noise is infuriating and since moving my phone to the other side of the room, I can’t just roll over and go back to sleep. I angrily throw my blankets off myself, the cold morning air hitting me like a brick when I stand up. My sleepy eyes blurring painfully against the morning light. I glance to my wall when I see that I left my window open all night. Raindrops sit innocently underneath the window, and in a burst of frustration, I stamp my foot, slamming my toe against the side of my bed. I yell my finest assortment of swear words as I hop around my bedroom, clutching onto my foot. Bad luck takes me crashing into my drawers, and it’s as I lie on my cold wooden floor that I decide today isn’t my day.  
After 30 minutes of scrambling and more swearing, I walk out of the precincts elevator, pushing my curly hair back and readjusting my hoodie. The number of days until I meet my soulmate are getting fewer, and if there are any stuff ups with the time, I’d like to look my best. I walk into the bullpen and Charles waves me over. Strolling over to his desk, I take another look at the desk opposite my desk, still resoundingly empty.  
I work best alone, I’m a lone wolf! So why do I feel so empty at the lack of anyone at that desk? It just doesn’t make any sense. I turn back to Charles, who hasn’t noticed that I wasn’t listening. I quickly concentrate on the words he’s saying and am pleased that it isn’t hard to. “Our next bust in down on the corner of seventh and twelfth, we’ll be stationed one block down at 7:00 pm tonight.” I nod and allow myself to grin, Charles and I on a bust! We can do whatever we want as long as the perps don’t get away. My smile fades as I high five him, seeing my wrist again reminded me of what I’d been trying so hard to forget about, but there it was. 2:16:22:32. In two days at 11:42 pm I would meet the love of my life. I’ve always known the time, but only in the last few days has it really started to weigh on me. I don’t know why I’m going to be out so late. I just hope it’s not a bust, and the perp is my soulmate. That’s some worst nightmare material right there.  
Shaking my head a little, I walk back to my desk. Even if we’re catching a criminal and they’re my soulmate, I would still love her, and wait for her. I relax into the seat a little bit and allow my thoughts to drift off into happily ever afters.  
It’s not until hours later that I look up from the paperwork on my desk. Captain McGintely is leaving on a work trip, and assures us to “work hard, but not too hard, eh?” We watch him leave with a chuckle still on his face. The elevators close behind him, and I stand up from my desk with a sudden force of energy. “Charles! Bagel me!” I yell. He turns around, confused for a moment before he sees the lighter in my hands and the trashcan at my feet. He smiles, “it would be my greatest please to bagel you”. “ew Charles, ew” I scowl at him, with a cheeky grin returning.  
He throws the bagel towards me, and it does a small spin in the air before landing perfectly in my hand. I put the already lit lighter underneath it, where it promptly begins to burn. I drop the flaming bagel into the bin beneath me, lighting my scrap papers on fire with it. “JIMMY JABS! JIMMY JABS! JIMMY JABS!” Echoes around the precinct as every detective and Gina screams in joy. We all file into the briefing room, eager to hear what Gina had planned. Yet as I walk over, I can’t stop thinking about how great it would be to have one more detective in on the fun.  
We all line up in front of the table that’s been arranged in the centre of the room. I’m on the end, and ironically next an empty chair. Snorting at my own misery, I turn back to Gina, who’s been spastically coughing for the last minute to get everyone's attention. “Round 1 of the Jimmy Jabs is the Dancy Pants competition! Each contestant must perform a unique dance, to everyone. The scores will be judged by me, good luck..to everyone except Hitchcock, please please don’t dance Hitchcock.” “You’ll be missing out on these sweet moves but okay.” He replies, getting up and turning around, getting into position to twerk. Everyone screams in response and he disappointedly sits down. “and with that.. begin!!!”  
Gina points at Terry first, and with a long sigh he slowly stands up, with his expression set in stone, he did not want to freestyle dance in front of the entire precinct but he did really want to win. He comes to a stop in front of us all, and glances towards Gina, giving her a nod. “2! 3! 4!” Gina chants, looking more excited than she has in a while. He bounces his pecs, alternating between sides. He knows that Gina won’t give anyone else a higher score than him for that!! “10 out of 10 terbear.”“Next up: Rosa!” “no” “okay then Jake it’s your turn.” I shoot a glare at Rosa as I reluctantly stand up and walk to the front. She smirks in response and I straighten my back as I get to the front. Deciding in the moment, I get on the ground and attempt to do the worm. My body thumps spastically against the ground and every movement is jerky. A blush creeping up onto my cheeks when I stand back up “sorry guys, I never learnt how to do the worm. But mark my words, I will!” I say with complete conviction. I look to Terry, “You are far too old to learn the worm” he says with finality. I raise my eyebrow back at him, a smile still playing on my lips before returning to my chair. I will learn the worm, and my soulmate will be right there with me. Goddamnit, I’d forgotten about her. I barely register Gina’s 7/10, who claims it's because it was so entertaining. I can’t stop thinking about who she is. What she’s doing. I look back down at my wrist 2:15:45:16. I try to focus back on Charles dancing, but even that can’t captivate me. I resort to just zoning out, staring at the tattoo on my wrist counting down to the moment when I meet her.  
I don’t realise how long I had zoned out for until I see everyone else standing up around me. I stand up with them, not wanting to give away the fact that I hadn’t been paying attention for nearly half an hour. 2:15:15:38. Maybe I should just zone out for the next two days. It’s not until I’m halfway out the door that I hear Gina announce that everyone needs to be back in exactly one hour, ready for the next challenge.  
Sitting down at my desk, I resort to my newest habit of staring at the empty chair. Wouldn’t it be great to be able to just sit down and talk to someone, no moving involved. I glance at the pile of paperwork before deciding that I’d rather kill myself than do the paperwork right now. I go back to watching the little number on my wrist tick down, wondering who will be displayed there once the time is up. Rosa’s wrist announces that her soulmate is Jocelyn Pryce, and Terry’s wrist tells the world of his love for Sharon. I guess it’s a failsafe way to find your soulmate, just in case you don’t realise it’s them when you meet them. A name that answers the universe I suppose. I want to know her name. I want to feel her breath on my skin as we kiss. I want to love this woman to the ends of the earth. I already do, but being able to actually know who she is would be a major plus. A sudden bout of nausea courses through me and I run to the bathroom. Sure I’ve kissed people before, but few people go all the way with someone who isn’t their soulmate. I haven’t.  
I reach the toilets and throw up seemingly endlessly. My life will be completely complete in two days. How am I supposed to cope with the knowledge that it’s so close, but out of grasp. I lean back against the toilet stall and decide that I’m going to take the rest of the day off. Terry will understand.  
I pick up my bag and walk to Terry’s desk. I open my mouth to list off the reasons on why I need to go home, but he takes one look at my face and understands. “Just be back at 6 to prep for your bust.” I nod a small smile and stroll out of the precinct, and drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first chapter complete!  
> Leave some comments down below to keep a girl going ❤️


End file.
